Match to the Flame
by bubblegum shaved ice
Summary: SasuSaku. Asphyxiating the flame with every inhaled pull and exhaled push, she cauterised his pain with every whisper of forgiveness and every promise of redemption.


SasuSaku Smut Month 2015:

 **day 1: heat**

* * *

 **Match to the Flame**

.

It is the worst on breezy nights of Summer, the waxing moon full.

His nightmares become real and every inch of his house is red. His wife and child are gone as the curse of his family continues endlessly. The fan emblem he wants to watch their back serving only as a target for the illusionary predator. The lack of control he feels as he feeds off negativity and the need to destroy the village that destroyed him takes over these nights and it is himself that Sasuke fears.

 _I'll kill them all._ _I'll kill them all._ _I'll kill them all._

Burning bridges. Strangled pleas. Blood pumping below his hand.

His wife. Where was she? Sakura. Sakura. Sakura.

 _Don't leave me._ _Take me with you._

 _"_ Sakura."

When Sakura finds him in the chaos of his training ground - the clan ruins - she holds him the same way she did when they were genin, but he only pushes her to the side as he crouches over her, reenacting the scene in his mind moments before. Only this time he holds a single wrist down instead of her slender neck, the skin so thin he sees the veins beneath and he wishes his other hand was still present so that he could hold her face as well. Feel sharp cheekbones and her angled jawline cut through his hand to provide relief from this false reality.

"I'm here Sasuke-kun."

Not even the eau de Nil of her eyes can't soothe the fire from his soul, nor wash out the fiery Sharingan from his eyes.

He understands why Sakura is his match when she sheaths himself inside her even as he pins her down the way he would an enemy. She always adds to the heat, fanning his thirst to live again - never trying to take away the burning of his flame. Even as she cries out, he think that the mixture of pleasure and pain in her gasp expresses everything he feels in that insane moment.

Glancing at Sasuke's face, she sees the residue of unfelt tears and she reaches out with extreme gentleness. Her fingers caressing the side of his face as she kisses his forehead her thumb heals the redness in the center of his lower lip where he must have bitten himself.

She cauterised his pain with every whisper of forgiveness

\- _a careful grind of her hips_

and every promise of redemption

\- _her_ _fingers in his hair_.

She tells him that everything will be okay, that everything will resolve itself. It does not hurt any less, but the blazing heat becomes more bearable...

Numb.

Asphyxiating the flame with every inhaled pull and exhaled push, her fire heals instead of destroys. She is the controlled burning to his wild forest fires. They fit together, soft and hardness, pliancy and tension. Her curves pushed against his masculine contours. Sasuke's mouth descended swiftly as Sakura arched an twisted away and towards him to avoid collision between the two of them.

The shared orgasm rocked through them like waves of glittering flame and the evidence pooled where they were joined as he stayed inside her.

Tentatively, she let her hand creep into Sasuke's as she felt his heartbeat calm and saw the glow of his eyes return to darkness. Her small fingers curving around his palm as his throat rippled with a visible swallow. She kissed him before he could say a word. Perhaps to tell her that he's sorry, that she shouldn't be with him, that she deserves more. Sakura knows he does not mean it, but it still hurts when she sees how her strong husband crumbles when what he did will never be able to hold a candle to what he has gone through.

She can't offer him false hopes or fabricated reassurances of stability, but she will always be _his_ as long as he allows her to be at his side.

* * *

 **note.**

I'm a bit late to join, but I'll catch up in the weekend since I'm busy with university. Eau de Nil is honestly one the closest colour to Sakura's eyes as an innocent genin at the beginning of Naruto, therefore I do not understand why people still stick with 'emerald orbs' when there are so many shades of green.


End file.
